Henry's Lucky Day
Henry's Lucky Day is the eighth episode of the eleventh season. Plot Henry is the only engine who makes all his deliveries on time; Thomas attributes Henry's good fortune to his "lucky trucks". Henry is chosen to deliver some presents, so he wants to take his lucky trucks again the next morning, but discovers Edward has taken them. Henry becomes convinced that he needs the lucky trucks when he encounters icy rails, an avalanche, and split pipes in succession. Henry finally finds the lucky trucks in the forest, but he is going too fast, so he cannot stop in time and crashes into the trucks. Henry realises that there's no way to make his delivery on time but to go on his way without them. Fortunately, Henry picks up the presents which have been loaded into some different trucks, at the airport and manages to deliver on time. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * James * Molly * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Alice (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Shunting Yards * Gordon's Hill * Maithwaite * Sodor Airport * Wellsworth Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fourteenth episode of the eleventh season. * Molly's role was not featured in the first draft of the script according to SiF. Goofs * When Thomas and Henry are in Tidmouth Sheds, Henry's face is slightly off-centre. * When Henry discovers his lucky trucks are missing, the yard is empty, but in the next scene, Thomas is there. * In the forest, one of the trees is not covered in snow. * Alice is seen with the rest of the children on Maithwaite platform, but is missing in the close-up. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Eleventh Series * Christmas Express DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection AUS * The Complete Eleventh Series DVD Boxsets * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) US * Holiday Express DVD Packs * Holiday Favorites NL * Spencer Super Train NOR/SWE/FIN/DNK * Thomas Gets Wind in the Sails (Norwegian DVD) MYS/CHN * Holiday Express THA * Smoke and Mirrors (Thai DVD) JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 11 Vol.3 TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 38 (Taiwanese DVD) Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes Gallery File:Henry'sLuckyDaytitlecard.jpg|UK title card File:Henry'sLuckyDayUSTitleCard.png|US title card File:Henry'sLuckyDay1.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay2.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay3.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay4.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay5.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay6.png|Thomas and Henry File:Henry'sLuckyDay7.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay8.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay9.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay10.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay11.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay12.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay13.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay14.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay15.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay16.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay17.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay18.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay19.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay20.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay21.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:Henry'sLuckyDay22.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay23.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay24.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay25.png|Henry at Gordon's Hill File:Henry'sLuckyDay26.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay27.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay28.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay29.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay30.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay31.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay32.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay33.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay34.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay35.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay36.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay37.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay38.png|Molly File:Henry'sLuckyDay39.png|James File:Henry'sLuckyDay40.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay41.png|Rocky File:Henry'sLuckyDay42.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay43.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay44.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay45.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay46.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay47.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay48.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay49.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay50.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay51.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay52.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay53.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay54.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay55.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay56.png|Henry applies the brakes File:Henry'sLuckyDay57.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay58.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay59.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay61.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay62.png|Edward File:Henry'sLuckyDay63.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay64.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay65.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay66.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay67.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay68.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay69.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay70.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay71.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay72.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay73.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay74.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay75.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay76.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay77.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay78.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay79.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay80.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay81.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay82.png File:HoorayforHenry!1.jpg File:HoorayforHenry!2.jpg File:HoorayforHenry!3.jpg File:HoorayforHenry!4.jpg File:HoorayforHenry!5.jpg File:HoorayforHenry!6.jpg File:Henry'sLuckyDay.jpg File:Henry'sLuckyTrucks2.PNG File:Henry'sLuckyTrucks3.PNG File:Henry'sLuckyTrucks4.PNG File:Henry'sLuckyTrucks5.PNG File:Henry'sLuckyTrucks6.PNG File:Henry'sLuckyTrucks7.PNG File:Henry'sLuckyTrucks8.PNG File:Henry'sLuckyTrucks9.PNG File:Henry'sLuckyTrucks10.PNG File:Henry'sLuckyTrucks11.PNG File:Henry'sLuckyTrucks12.PNG File:Henry'sLuckyTrucks13.PNG File:Henry'sLuckyTrucks14.PNG|Deleted scene File:Henry'sLuckyTrucks15.PNG Episode File:Henry's Lucky Day - British Narration|UK Narration File:Henry's Lucky Day - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes